


Because of a Flowering Bonsai

by ArielSakura



Series: Christmas Fluff [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Gift Giving, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, Neville to the Rescue, POV Harry Potter, POV Neville Longbottom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yule, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: Over the summer Neville had a herbology breakthrough, and his first thought is to make a gift for Harry. His second thought once the Tournament was announced, was about asking Harry to the Yule Ball.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Series: Christmas Fluff [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1225067
Comments: 40
Kudos: 921





	1. Neville

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my alpha/beta/aesthetic maker [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate/works) for her help with this fic! She’s amazing and you should definitely check out her works. Her stories are just… wow. So much love for them!

###  _Neville_

Neville sucked in a breath and shook his hands out. Rolling his shoulders, he steeled himself as he hid just around the corner from his target. No, he wasn’t hiding, he was just… gathering his nerves. That was it. Just nerve gathering. That was all. Nothing to see here. 

Neville breathed in another deep breath and straightened his back. He wasn’t a Gryffindor for nothing! He could do this!

He began to walk around the corner, lengthening his stride to put some purpose in it. It wouldn’t do to _look_ nervous. He would probably sound nervous enough as it was. 

His eyes narrowed as he saw some fifth-year Hufflepuff girl blushing and stammering in front of his objective. Although what made him frown, was the apparent discomfort his friend was exuding. 

Back against the wall, hand clenched on his bag strap. The other shoved in his pocket as the girl placed her hand on his arm and giggled. 

Neville felt a thrum in his throat and picked up his pace. Harry wasn’t good with casual contact, he didn’t like it - especially from strangers. All of Harry’s close friends knew it. The only people Harry readily accepted touch from were: Ron, Hermione, Fred & George and - himself, he thought with some small degree of satisfaction. 

He neared them, and Harry must have heard his footsteps because he looked up and his face broke into a relieved grin as Neville drew closer. Neville could see the panic in his friend’s eyes and the pleading look on his face.

“Hey, Harry! I’ve been looking all over for you!” Neville said cheerily, as he stopped right beside him.

“Have you-?” Harry began in confusion, to which Neville gave him a pointed look to play along, “Oh! Right, right, of course. There was that… thing… we were going to do.”

Neville chuckled, “Yeah, that’s right, I’m glad you remembered. Did you want to go now?”

Harry began nodding fervently, “Oh yes, that would be fantastic, thank you!”

Relief coloured his voice, and he looked at Neville gratefully. 

“It’s no worries, Harry,” Neville slowly reached up to put his hand on Harry’s shoulder, and he felt him relax further under his hand. He turned to the girl. “You don’t mind if I borrow him, do you? Only we’ve got something important to get too.”

“Well, actually-”

“We were just finishing up!” Harry interrupted, “Um- thank you for the offer, but no thank you. I’m already going with someone.”

The girl sniffed and whirled away, even as Neville’s heart stuttered. Had Harry already accepted someone else? Was he too late?

He began walking to the castle grounds, and Harry moved to walk beside him. 

“Wh- What was all that about?” Neville asked as casually as he could, which was to say, not casual at all. 

“Oh, she uh- she was asking me to the Yule Ball. But I don’t even know who she _IS_!”

“And you’re going with someone already?”

“No, Merlin no, but I just wanted to let her down easy. Urgh! I hate this stupid tournament! I hate this stupid ball! Everyone’s only asking me because I’m ‘Harry Potter’, they wouldn’t look at me twice otherwise! This is all just so...”

“Stupid?” offered Neville.

Harry looked at him and seeing the teasing grin he worem burst into laughter. 

“Yeah mate, stupid.”

They laughed together as they stepped outside, and Harry paused, “where are we going? Did you actually need help with something?” he asked. 

“No, I don’t need help with something,” Neville replied. He bit his lip before he gathered that courage again, “But um… would you come with me? I… I have something for you.”

“For me?” Harry asked in surprise.

Neville nodded, “Yeah, is that alright?”

Harry nodded back and they began walking again. Neville led him down to the greenhouses, and they chatted lightly about the classes Harry had audited today. Harry was slightly gleeful over the fact he didn’t have to do the six-foot essay Snape had assigned for potions. Still, he offered to help Neville with his defence assignment. 

They came around the side of the main greenhouses to a smaller one near the back. 

“What’s this one?” Harry asked, “I’ve never seen it before.”

Neville drew a key from around his neck and held it in the lock. The lock glowed briefly before he turned the key. 

“This is Professor Sprout’s personal greenhouse. She, one seventh-year Hufflepuff, and I are the only ones with keys.”

“That’s seriously amazing! Oh, erm… Is it alright for me to be in here then? I don’t want to get you in trouble, Nev.”

Neville smiled, “it’s alright. Professor Sprout gave me permission to bring a guest with me if I wanted.”

He pushed open the door and stepped to the side so Harry could enter. He grinned at the awe on Harry’s face, his eyes bright as he looked around. 

“This is amazing, Neville!” he exclaimed as he gazed about. 

Neville let him look around, enjoying his friend’s joy for a moment. Harry hadn’t had much to smile about this year, but Neville was hoping to change that. 

Eventually, Harry turned back to him, “Did you say you... um-” his cheeks went a little pink, clearly embarrassed that he was asking for a gift, “did you have something to do here?”

Neville smiled and walked closer, stopping just a foot away, “I have something for you,” he corrected, “just wait here a sec?”

Harry nodded, his eyes locked on Neville and cheeks darkening just a bit more. 

Neville quickly hurried into the back room, it was sectioned off specially for his projects. To keep them from contaminating any others, or from Professor Sprouts or Beatrice’s from getting into his. 

He quickly grabbed his present for Harry and placed it in the centre of his workbench, wanting to give it one last look over before revealing it. 

The wood and stems all looked good, free from blight, and the leaves and tiny delicate flowers were in great shape too. The plant shifted slightly under his touch and Neville couldn’t help but rub a finger gently over it. He picked up the tiny watering can and gently dripped a little water into the soil. Not enough to make it wet, but just enough to dampen the colour of it. 

“Alright, come on then, let’s go meet Harry,” he said softly as he lifted it again and slowly walked out of the room with it.

Harry was sitting on one of the empty benches, his bag carefully tucked under the table as he swung his feet gently. He was looking up into the rafters watching the climbing moonlight roses map themselves against the glass ceiling. 

He turned to see Neville just as he approached the bench next to him and his eyes locked onto the plant in Neville’s hands. His jaw dropped open as he avidly watched Neville place it beside him. 

“How- Wha- How?”

Neville ran a hand through his hair, “It was a bit of a fluke, to begin with, I was experimenting with new varieties of blossoming bonsais. I wanted to see if I could get regular flowers to grow on trees as if they were a part of it. Once I figured out the grafting… it, well… it gave the trees traits we couldn’t have predicted.”

Harry nodded as he watched the mahogany stag paw slowly at the ground. Red Asiatic Lilies ordained its antlers and hung around its neck. Brilliant, glossy green leaves marked its tail and there were knots in the wood where its eyes and nose would be. Harry slowly reached out a hand and trailed one finger down its smooth neck. 

“I don’t… how…” Harry was at a loss for words, eventually he settled on, “why?” he asked as he finally looked up into Neville’s eyes. 

Neville fidgeted, “I know, I know you don’t have much of your parents… I know what that’s like and I wanted to do something for you. It wasn’t until I discovered this that I knew what. So, I went to see Mr Ollivander during the summer holidays, and I asked him what wood your dad’s wand was made of, and then I searched for a Lily that could match your mum’s hair and- this is what grew out of the graft. The stag started to form on its own, but I had to help it along a little, it’s taken me since we came back to school this year to get it like this-”

“You’ve been working on this since before we came back to school?!”

Neville nodded. 

“Why?” Harry whispered, “why do all this for me? Why go to all this trouble?”

“Because you’re worth it.”

Harry’s mouth twisted, “Because I’m ‘Harry Potter’ you mean,” he made to jump down from the bench, but Neville rushed forward to stand in front of him, keeping him in place. 

“No. Just no, Harry. I did this because you’re this amazing person who does so much for others, and you ask for nothing back. You’re an amazing friend, you’re always there when someone needs you. You are always willing to help people with whatever you can. You’re fantastic at defence, but also transfiguration. You’re compassionate and strong, and you’re honourable. You’re quick, you’re really funny, even when you’re not trying. You love flying more than Quidditch, but you play because you know the team needs you. I just… I wanted to do something for _you_ for once. You give so much of yourself to others… you deserve it.”

Harry was staring at Neville, his eyes wide behind his glasses, “You- You really believe all that?”

Neville nodded, holding Harry's eyes with his own to show how serious he was.

Harry bit his lip and looked back down at the plant, his hand lifting to caress it again. 

“My dad… he was an animagus… he took the form of a stag.”

Neville choked slightly, “You’re kidding?”

Harry shook his head and looked back at him. 

“Neville… thank you.”

The side of Neville’s mouth drew up, “You’re welcome, Harry.”

He placed his hand on Harry’s knee, squeezing it in reassurance. Harry sucked in a startled breath and glanced down. Sensing he might have been too forward, Neville began to draw his hand away, only for Harry’s to shoot out to grab his wrist. Neville froze and waited for Harry to make the next move. 

His hand slid down the back of Neville’s hand to interlace their fingers. Seemingly working more on instinct than thought if the mystified look on Harry’s face was anything to go by. Harry glanced once more at the plant before he raised his face, letting his brilliant green eyes search Neville’s own blue.

“Neville…”

“Yeah?”

“ _Willyougototheballwithme?_ ”

Neville’s small smile grew, it seemed he wouldn’t have to ask after all. 


	2. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###  _Harry_

They walked back toward Gryffindor Tower, Harry delicately holding the amazing gift Neville had grown for him. Neville had given Harry some plant food for it, and a little watering can, but he had promised to teach Harry how to care for it over the years. 

They were talking now of the tournament and other things that were happening around the school. Still, every time they caught one another’s eyes; Neville would get this silly grin, and Harry’s cheeks would heat.

It had been impulsive, asking Neville, but it also felt right. Neville was a steady, calming companion and Harry could really use that in his life. But it had been those things Neville said, what he had done for him… That was what had really made Harry’s mind up. Neville didn’t see anything in him because he was the Boy-Who-Lived. Neville thought he was special without that. It didn’t even register amongst the things Neville liked about him. 

Harry hadn’t originally thought that taking a boy to the ball might be an option, but Neville’s hand on his knee had spurred all sorts of feelings to life. Warmth had seemed to radiate out of Neville’s touch to flutter throughout his body, filling him with a sense of want and right. His gut had told him to ask. 

So Harry had. 

~*~*~*~*~  _ Harry&Neville _ ~*~*~*~*~

The next few weeks leading up to the ball where spent in near-constant company. Neville would make a point of walking with Harry to nearly all of his classes, and Harry would ensure he sat next to Neville for meals in the Great Hall. They hadn’t spoken of what was transpiring between them, but they discussed near about everything else. 

Harry told Neville about his life with the Durselys, and Neville shared with him what had happened to his parents. They spent quite a lot of time in Professor Sprout’s greenhouse. Neville tended to the flowering bonsai creations of his, and Harry silently read up for the Tournament tasks or just enjoyed the quiet calm that existed there. 

Other times, though Harry didn’t need to do any school work, they spent studying together. Harry helped Neville with his defence and Neville helped to grow Harry’s knowledge of Herbology. 

It was after one such night, spent in front of the fire, pouring over a book on Mediterranean water plants, that Ron approached Harry - asking for his help with something. 

Harry looked up from the floor, “Yeah sure, Ron. I was about to head up to bed anyway.”

Harry gave Neville a little smile and said goodnight before following Ron up to the dorm. 

“What’s up, mate?” Harry asked as Ron shut the door behind them. 

“I’m just wondering what’s going on with you and Neville? You guys have been really… close, lately. You’re not- you know- looking for a new best mate, are you? I mean, I know I’ve been a bit of a prat this year-”

Harry held his hands up quickly to halt Ron’s rambling before it got any worse, “No, er- no, Ron. I’m not looking for a new best friend.”

Ron seemed to sigh in relief, “Oh, good,” his cheeks went red as he ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment, “That’s, er… good.” 

They stood awkwardly for a few minutes. Both shifting in place as they thought about what to say. 

“So, um… what is it then?”

Harry’s cheek puffed for a moment before he let the breath out, “I dunno, um, shall we sit?”

Ron’s eyebrows rose, but he sat down on his bed, facing Harry.

Harry copied his movements, leaning forward to place his elbows on his knees, clasping his fingers loosely together. 

“I, uh, kinda asked Neville to go to the ball with me,” he said quietly. 

He peeked up from under his fringe to see Ron’s eyebrows had disappeared into his hairline. 

“Right. Well, um, that’s... good. Why?”

Harry huffed out an awkward laugh, “I dunno, Ron, do you really want me to talk to you about this?”

“Well, why not? I mean- it’s not like you like me is it? You don’t like me like that, do you?” he asked quickly. 

“Ew, no, Ron. Be serious!”

“I can’t, he’s your godfather,” Ron shot back quickly and they laughed together, the tensio n finally br eaking. 

When they settled, Ron began more seriously, “Why shouldn’t you be able to talk to me about this? I mean, if it was a girl you would, right?”

Harry shrugged, and looked back down at his hands, “He’s really sweet, Ron, and he likes me for just being me.”

“And he got you that awesome plant,” Ron said, pointing at Harry’s bedside table.

Harry felt his mouth quirk into a smile as he followed Ron’s finger. “He made it actually.”

“Did he? Wicked.” 

“Yeah,” Harry fell silent for a moment, “I just, I feel… good - when I’m with him, you know?”

Ron nodded, “Yeah, like when I’m with Hermione, everything just feels like how it’s supposed to be.”

“Yeah,” Harry replied, “It’s exactly like that.”

They smiled dopily at each other as they thought about their respective others. 

“You should hurry up and ask her,” Harry said, “before anyone else does. I know at least one person has already, but she turned him down.” 

“I don’t know how!” Ron exclaimed, “What am I supposed to say?”

“Hermione, I think you’re really pretty and amazing will you go to the ball with me?” Harry suggested sarcastically.

Ron huffed, “Alright, Mr I’ve-Got-A-Date-Already! But when? How?”

Harry rolled his eyes as he stood and dragged Ron to the door, “Right now! With your mouth!”

~*~*~*~*~  _ Harry&Neville  _ ~*~*~*~*~

The night of the Yule Ball, Fred and George had dragged Harry out of his dorm with all his things, claiming he couldn’t get dressed in front of his date. 

Harry had tried to protest, saying he and Neville had been getting changed in the same room for the last three and a half years, but it fell on deaf ears as they pushed him up the stairs to their room. 

Sighing, Harry acquiesced, and privately he thought they might have a point, there was something anticipatory about changing away from Neville. It somehow began to make the night feel special. 

Nervously he brushed his palms over his robes, and he looked up to see Fred and George sniffing dramatically. 

“Look at him!”

“Our boy!”

“He’s all dressed up!”

“Going on his first date!”

They quickly clutched at each other and wailed, “He’s grown up so fast!”

“Oi, get it together you two!” Lee said as smacked them both around the ears. 

Harry laughed at their antics and felt his nerves settle a little. It didn’t help that they began to build again as he walked down the stairs. 

He spotted Ron first and he looked much better in his robes now they had been viciously transfigured by Hermione. His gaze was then drawn to Neville, as he stepped off the last stair and he looked resplendent in bronze robes trimmed with forest green. The cut was different from his school robes, and Harry felt his stomach flip as he realised just how broad Neville’s shoulders were getting. 

Neville turned when Fred pointedly cleared his throat, and his jaw dropped when he saw Harry. Harry hadn’t thought he looked all that good, but Neville evidently thought differently, and that thought gave him courage. He hid a smile when Ron tapped Neville’s jaw lightly, shutting it and causing him to come out from his mild stupor. 

Neville took several quick steps forward to meet Harry, “You look brilliant,” he said breathlessly. 

“Er- Thanks, you do as well,” he managed as his eyes lingered over Neville’s shoulders and strong-looking arms.

They were interrupted from speaking further when Ron let out a strangled yelp. Neville turned curiously, and Harry leant around him to see Hermione descending the girls’ staircase. She wore a stunning, floaty blue dress; periwinkle - if Harry remembered Snape’s multiple rants about potion colours correctly - and she had tamed her hair somehow. 

Neville turned to grin cheekily at Harry, winking before he walked over to Ron and tapped his jaw. 

Ron didn’t even notice as he stumbled toward Hermione. 

“You’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen,” he said in awe, “How did I get so lucky?”

Hermione blushed, the shy smile that had been on her face as she came down grew to something more significant and bashful. She leant forward and brushed a kiss on Ron’s cheek before threading her arm through his. 

“Shall we?” she asked. 

Ron nodded dumbly, still staring at her as if he had never truly seen her before. 

Neville came back to Harry, offering his hand and Harry nodded, linking his fingers with Neville they walked hand in hand down toward the Great Hall. 

~*~*~*~*~  _ Harry&Neville _ ~*~*~*~*~

The Hall had been abuzz when they entered with the other contestants. Throughout dinner, Harry knew they must be whispering about him and Neville. Still, somehow, Neville made him manage to forget all about that. It was like they were in their own little bubble, even when McGonagall announced the first dance. 

Neville had retaken Harry’s hand, whispered for him to trust him, and then expertly waltzed him around the dancefloor. Harry barely had to do anything except follow where Neville led. Neville’s expert skills had him moving easily through the steps of the dance, and Harry soon lost himself in the swell of the music and the deep blue of Neville’s eyes. 

They had evidently danced for more songs than Harry could remember because when the Weird Sister’s finally came on, he was parched. 

“Drink?” Neville asked as they slowed to a stop near the edge of the dance floor.

“Sounds brilliant,” Harry said, and they made their way to the refreshment table. 

Ron and Hermione met them there, and the four stood happily chatting for a while. Eventually, Ron and Hermione went back to the dancefloor, jumping madly to the beat as they danced with each other.

“Did you-?” Neville asked.

“Not really,” Harry answered, “Too much energy for me.”

“Oh good,” Neville said with a relieved grin. 

They chatted for a little more before the music grew too loud and Neville leant forward to speak in Harry’s ear. 

“Did you want to go for a walk?”

Harry shivered at the touch of Neville’s lips on the shell of his ear, and he nodded. Setting his goblet down on a nearby table, he laced his fingers through Neville’s once more and led him outside. 

Instead of turning left to the nearby gardens that were conjured for the night; their feet led them right, down the familiar path toward the greenhouses. Neville let them inside, and Harry gasped in awe at the moonlight roses. Their pearlescent glow lit up the room, and it almost seemed to sparkle. 

“I love magic,” Harry sighed, “It’s so…”

“Beautiful.”

Harry looked back to see Neville staring at him. His cheeks flushed as he realised the double meaning in his words. 

Neville moved closer, one hand coming up to rest along Harry’s jaw, his thumb gently brushing Harry’s cheek. 

“I’d really like to kiss you,” he said softly, so softly that it was barely a whisper between them. 

Harry swallowed hard but nodded as he rose up on his toes. His hands came up to rest on Neville’s shoulders as they leaned in. 

It was soft at first, a gentle brush, barely a hint as they each took a shaky breath in. 

And then Harry pressed forward. 

Bringing them into firm contact and Neville groaned. His hand tightened in Harry’s hair as his arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. Harry gasped and his fists clenched in Neville’s robes as Neville’s tongue swept in to flick against Harry’s lightly. Drawing a tortured moan from Harry as they learned how to move with one another. 

They could have stood there kissing for hours, Harry wouldn’t have been able to tell, but when they finally pulled away, with swollen, red lips and harsh breaths, it was with smiles fuller than either could remember having worn before.

~ fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!! Leave comments and kudos if you did!  
> love and muses!  
> Ariel xo
> 
> You can find me on facebook: [ArielSakura](https://www.facebook.com/ariel.sakura.100)


End file.
